


Good Days

by Compactor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Missing Scenes, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send me a symbol and my muse (Duke Crocker) will write a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Days

•♬ Would you care to dance? My muse has to dance with yours.

It was a rainy and cold day in Haven like every February day. Duke and Jennifer were having a lazy day: lying in the couch, curled in the blanket and watching some 50s movies. He would never imagine Jennifer liked them, and, more important he would like them.

A dance scene between a couple started and he got up. He got her tiny hand and helped her to stand up and pulled her closer. “Follow me”, he whispered.

• ♤ Our muses are playing a game, which kind and who is winning?

He wasn’t really sure whose idea was, but it was a terrible idea. He didn’t even know how she got this game called Just Dance 4. He didn’t even remember he had a Playstation 3, the poor thing was covered by dirt.

Few hours later, they both were ready. Jennifer was all excited and smiles and he wasn’t all that. Actually, he was kinda ashamed of doing himself a fool, if there wasn’t alcohol in his system there were no reasons to dance. But he wanted make her happy, and judging by the silly and good boyfriend he was, of course he would do it.

"Alright. I’m ready." He said and took a sip from his bottle of water and then throwing it on the couch.

Jennifer got out of the room, her short hair in a ponytail. “Me too!”

After a moment she turned to him and grinned. “What about make things interesting?”

He turned to face her and put his hands in his waist. “What do you have in mind?”

"The winner gets 20 dollars." She said, if possible her smile getting even bigger.

He narrowed his eyes. “Deal.”

Two songs and 6 minutes later he was done. He sat on the floor and watched her dancing. Geez, what the girl didn’t have in size, she had in energy.  
After the song finished, she look at him, a even bigger smile on her face.

"I guess I win." She said helping him stand up and hugging him, "forget about the money. Give me a little kiss."

He leaned down and kissed her.

• ✘ Scars aren’t very pretty- my muse has to show you theirs.

They were cuddling is his bed for a few hours now, and they couldn’t get enough of it. His chin was on the top of her head. He moved a little and realized she had a small and light scar on her shoulder.

"May I ask what happened to your shoulder?" He frowned.

"When I was a kid, maybe 5 or 6, I was riding my bike and, out of nowhere, came a car and hit me. It was bad enough to leave a scar." She said faster than intended.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, grinning, “I’m fine now, no worries.”

• ☎ How about a voice message from my muse?

He decided that he would stay in Haven. Haven needed him here, and he couldn’t just leave everyone and everything behind. He couldn’t even believe he was thinking about it. And, specially, leaving Jennifer behind. He got his phone and dialed her number. Voice mail. He sighed in frustation. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"Look, Jennifer, I’m sorry ok?" He sighed, he didn’t even know where to begin. "I owe you an explanation. Meet me at the Cape Rouge, ok?"

He hang up and walked to the car. He hoped Jennifer would accept his explanation, and more important, stay.

• ❂ My muse is clumsy and crashes into yours.

He was having breakfast with Jennifer before they go to their separated ways. He was drinking his orange juice when Jennifer walked to give him a goodbye kiss. She tripped in her own feet and fell on his chest, washing him with orange juice.

She blushed and said between a giggle, “sorry.”

"No, it’s ok." He made a face. He kissed her and walked to his room to change his shirt, "see you tonight."


End file.
